Morte Bella
by rose-bel
Summary: What if it was Bella and not Edward who was the mythical creature? In this story Edward becomes obsessed with a woman named Isabella who's name and describtion comes up too often for his liking in suicide letters written by men in different places times


Ok so I am still working on my other story Coming Out, but I've gotten a bit stuck and i couldn't get this idea out of my head so i decided to start writting it. It's completely different to my other story and could totaly suck so reviews on it would be extremely helpful as im not sure if its worth my time to write it if its rubbish.

Unfortunately twilight and none of its's characters are mine, they all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer

* * *

_I ran as fast as I could. Her letter said it was urgent that I meet her and I didn't want to ever let her down. When I reached the top of the cliff there she was standing at the edge. She looked so beautiful. She had let her rich brown hair down and it tumbled in soft waves to her lower back flying loosely in the wind. I called out to her telling her move away from the edge for fear of falling in. She turned and gave me a small smile. She had never looked more beautiful. Her pale skin was lit by the moonlight, glowing softly giving her an ethereal quality. Her brown eyes looked dark as coals in the night sky and her full lips looked dark and tempting. Yet for all her magnificent beauty her face conveyed great sadness. I wanted to go to her, tell her I love her, offer her whatever her heart so wished for, anything to wipe the look of such sadness from her angels face. But I could not. I was frozen. It was as if her beauty had cast a spell over me, immobilising my body. I could only watch on in horror as my love looked down upon the waves crashing against the wall of the cliff. When she turned back to face me the sadness had been erased from her face, she looked calm, resigned. I was desperate to go to her yet her spell was still over me. Then with her back to the waves she let herself fall backwards off the cliff into the thrashing waves below. It was only when my eyes lost sight of her that the spell broke and I was able to run to the cliffs edge. But I was too late. She was gone. I waited to see if she would resurface, but she never did. My angel was gone. If only she were a true angel that she may have wings to fly above the waves instead of becoming a victim to them. It is my fault. If I had got there sooner, if I had not become so entranced by her beauty then my love might yet still be here with me now. But she is gone. I can no longer bear the guilt I feel. Nor can I endure the thought of a life without her. So this is my ending. I will leave this life now in the hopes of finding her again in the next. My beautiful angel Isabella._

"Okay Edward I don't get it why is this suicide letter so special", Jasper asked completely confused as to why Edward was so excited about it.

"On its own, nothing. When I first read it I thought it was pretty useless, the assignment was to identify crucial factors that push people to suicide and this letter spends more time talking about his "angel" than his feeling. So I took notes on how loss of a love can push you to suicide, and then put the letter to the bottom of the pile. But then I found another letter so similar. The guy goes on and on about this girl he loves who has died and that he can't live without her, but what really got me curious was that her name was also Isabella."

"And? It's just a coincidence that the girls had the same name." Jasper stated shrugging.

"And I suppose it is also I coincidence that the two men's descriptions of their Isabella's match up" Edward replied pushing the two letters across the table. "See. Both brunettes, both long wavy hair and both brown eyes...."

"Edward look at the girl at the table next to us" Jasper said

"Why" Edward asked annoyed that they were getting off topic

"Just do it okay", Edward complied and looked. "Now tell me, what colour is her hair?" Jasper asked.

"Brown" Edward sighed realising were fellow classmate was going with this.

"How long would you say it was?"

"To her lower back" Edward replied unwillingly, "but..."

Jasper cut him off "And what colour are her eyes?"

"Okay okay I get your point. The descriptions are general and brown hair and brown eyes are common, but come on both of them being called Isabella?" Edward argued

"Ok tell me this" Jasper argued back "for the assignment we were meant to compare suicide letters from different times, so when were these two letters written?"

Edward knew that he had lost the argument now, the first letter was from 1906 and written by a man living in the south of England, whereas the second was much more recent and written by a man from Phoenix, "That doesn't matter ..."

"Of course it matters, you have a decent point if the two suicides are within a short period of time and in the same area, but if not then I don't see how you can argue it's not a coincidence."

"I just have a really strong feeling about this and I'm not giving up on it. I'll keep digging until I find something" Edward replied stubbornly.

"That's if there is anything to find" Jasper said, by now he was used to his friends stubbornness, "just don't waste all your time on this Edward, Professor Millar isn't going to stop giving us assignments just so you can continue to try and find connections that don't exist."

* * *

Reviews are so useful to me so please leave one, thanks xx


End file.
